For Drys
by Master Caliiro
Summary: So, basically everytime I want to give a present to my friend I'll be posting little short chapters in here for her. Slash so Read at your own leisure.
1. PW:R Drarry pt 1

A/N Just a small slash story that I'm writing as a gift to a good friend of mine. She's a rather large Drarry fan and I thought I could do a few chapters of this each time I feel like giving her a gift. This story uses the Harry from my 'Perfect Weapon: Recrafted' Series, Harry gets captured by Death Eaters and tossed in a cell with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Stormy Grey eyes peered past the flaccid blond hair on his head staring darkly across the room at the figure before him. Draco Malfoy, The so called 'Prince of Slytherin' Sat in the dark chamber with his wrists chained together. His eyes were drawn to his roommate. The Green eyed boy that had plagued his life for the last 6 years. The figure had yet to move since he'd arrived but Draco had been watching him for hours.

When the young man let out a dull groan and started to push himself from his prone position, Draco just continued to watch him disinterestedly. He saw his nemesis sit up and look around confused before eying Draco with a curious raise of the eyebrow. His hair was longer but the same inky black, his skin a bit paler and in the muggle clothes he wore you could easily see the faint definition of his muscles. When Draco finally met his Rival's eyes he gasped.

The eyes were the same shade of green but that was all that was the same. The Dark Green orbs were deathly calm and Draco's poetic side suggested that he could see the eyes of a killer behind them. Draco wondered what had happened to his nemesis. Harry just shook his head ignoring the gaping boy before him and reached up tugging something out of his unruly hair.

Draco was about to scoff at the Bobby Pin, not knowing exactly what it was but finding that Harry used muggle hair tools to take care of his hair. Harry casually bent the pin wide stuck it into the keyhole on his shackles. Draco was about to speak once again before Harry's Shackles clicked open and he removed them easily and tossed them aside. Harry rubbed his wrists working the blood back into his hands.

Harry stood studying the blond on the ground before him. Evidently this boy knew him, and he was shackled up in a basement. Harry assumed by the emaciated look of the boy that this wasn't some kinky fetish. With a casual shrug he leaned down quickly picking the lock on Draco's shackles and stood back up studying the door calmly. When the blonde started to speak Harry just shushed him slipping his hand down and lifting the leg of his pants and palming something.

When Draco moved to speak again Harry just looked darkly at him. He reached for the door and found it unlocked. He wondered idly how stupid these wizards were, just because someone doesn't have a wand they're suddenly useless? Harry rolled his eyes and stepped out into the hall he looked down the hall and saw two figures in black sitting at a table in the next room. Harry raised his hand and took aim.

Draco finally took notice of the small black object in the boy's hand and recoiled recognizing it as something sparked in his memory. With two cold pops the weapon went off and the two guards slumped over dead on the tables before them. Harry walked out of the cell and over to the dead guards. He looked around and noticing a small box on the table opened it noticing only one wand and few other baubles. Assuming that it belonged to his cell mate he tossed them over to Draco.

Draco took his wand and pocketed the objects that Harry had passed him and then started to move along silently behind the Wizard. Draco knew intimately what a gun was. His father had come home once after a game of 'Muggle Hunting' with several vicious scars across his torso. He saw what the weapon had done to the skulls of the two death eaters and he wondered who this person that wore the body of his rival was.

Draco was astounded as Harry moved easily out of the dungeons of Riddle Manor and up into the house proper moving as if he knew where he was. He walked along the halls as if looking for something. When he found it he let out a dark chuckle. There were a set of quarters. Bellatrix Lestrange's Quarters to be exact. Draco didn't know that Harry also had intimate knowledge of these quarters.

Harry entered the room with little preamble and stood in the doorway eying the three figures reclining about the room. Harry lifted his gun and managed to get off two shots before the weapon flew from his hand. Harry studied the corpse of Rodolphus Lestrange as the wounded form of Rebastian let out an inarticulate cry of rage. Harry laughed darkly as the second figure lunged over the couch and charged at him. When he was blasted arse over teakettle through a window. Harry assumed that Draco standing behind him was the source of the help.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Bellatrix as she just giggled at the scene having done nothing besides Disarm Harry. She held up a long thin wooden object and stepped over the couch.

'Does the ickle baby Harry want this?' As she caught sight of Draco she giggled even more. 'and look the widdle baby Potter brought a playmate with him.' Harry just studied the woman as she moved closer and closer taunting him. When the woman reached about 8 feet away he felt Draco reacting moving to shoot out a burst of colorful energy.

Whatever the spell was intended to do it was ineffective against Lestrange's shield but it did provide one thing. It distracted Bellatrix as Harry lunged forward. Bellatrix saw him coming too late and moved to cast a spell as he eyes widened. Harry moved in past her guard slamming his fist in to her face crushing her nose. As she screamed out in pain he drove his palm into her left wrist causing the wand it held to be sent clattering across the floor. As Lestrange fell back on her ass Harry slammed his steel toed boot into her other wrist causing her to drop his wand.

Harry grabbed the wand that she'd taken from him and slipped it into his boot holster since he'd lost his wrist one. He stood over the whimpering woman and leaned and spoke coldly to her.

"Such an intimidating bitch you are. Oh I'm sorry, are you used to people cowering in fear when you act a little insane?" He smirked as she stared tearfully up at him covering her face. He studied her and then stood back up. "You didn't kill me, though I could tell you wanted too, and I won't kill you back, now we're even." As moved to leave he raised his foot and slammed it down on Lestrange's ankle crushing the bones easily.

As Harry walked back past Draco he moved easily down the halls heading for a side hallway. Draco wondered where Harry was going for a few moments until he reached out and opened a hidden panel. Harry chuckled softly at the curious look in Draco's eyes as he walked through the tunnel and down a flight of stairs. Soon he moved through a musty passage and then came to a staircase leading up. As he pushed the panel up and slid out he glanced around at the familiar woods.

He glanced down at the tunnel as a slightly winded Draco followed him out and then stood up dusting himself off. Harry glanced at the pale figure and then just shook his head walking through woods around Little Hangleton heading for Greater Hangleton.

* * *

It was almost two days later that Harry emerged from a train in London a disheveled and dirty Draco Malfoy tagging along behind him. Harry had been almost silent while he travelled and it had driven the Blond Man behind him mad. Harry walked out of the Train Station and down a few side streets before he paused and handed Draco a small slip of paper.

_'Harry Potter Lives in the Apartment above 14 Renard Street, in London.'_ Draco's eyes widened as a door appeared next to the shop they'd paused in front of. Harry walked into the door and led Draco upstairs. The apartment wasn't opulent but it was very nice. A large well organized Living room, a kitchen divided but a half wall. A Bathroom was off to the left and there was a bedroom in the back.

Harry Took off his coat and hung it on the hooks by the door and slipped off his shoes moving into the Kitchen to pour a glass of water. He noticed Draco's irritated look and finally sighed.

"Go have a shower and get something clean from my closet to wear and I'll explain." He chuckled at the outraged look in the Wizard's eyes before Harry moved about the kitchen putting something together that was more filling then Highway Cafe' fare.

Twenty minutes later Draco emerged from Harry's room with his damp blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. His grey eyes took in the food as he stood wearing a pair of Harry's black slacks and a grey silk button down shirt. The outfit suited him, even though the fit of the clothes was a bit off. As Draco sat down to eat Harry finally spoke.

"I know you think I'm Harry Potter, and in a way...I am. But I'm not who you think I am. Your Harry Potter died about a month ago. He killed himself." Harry tugged up his t-shirt to reveal a large jagged scar over his heart.

"I'm from another universe I suppose. I grew up on a world where there was no magic. An Asteroid... a large hunk of Rock up in space, crashed into my world. We saw it coming for three years and the world...well collapsed." Harry sighed softly rubbing his nose as he studied the Blond.

"I survived till the end, and watched that huge rock crash into the Atlantic Ocean. I died, and instead of Heaven, or Hell, I woke up here with a Dagger stabbed into my chest." He shook his head darkly.

"I managed to survive around the Idiots for a few weeks but they started to chafe and I had to get away. I went to that bank, with the wrinkly midgets and then got this place." Harry eyed Draco and chuckled.

"Don't tell me about your interactions with the old Harry, he's gone and I prefer to make my own Friendships." He stood tall and walked over to the Kitchen putting his dishes aside. As he chuckled at Draco's flabbergasted look he smirked.

"So. Now that we're not running from evil wizards shall we paint the town red? I was clubbing last time I got picked up but from now on I think I'll avoid the Wizard Night Clubs." Harry smirked and managed to cajole Draco into accompanying him over the next hour.

* * *

It was about 3 hours later when Harry dressed in fitted black jeans and an emerald green shirt that drew out his eyes stood next to a Draco still in the slacks and silver shirt. They walked up to 'The Stag' and grinned at the Large Bouncer. The Man eyed the two sixteen year old men for a few minutes until Harry passed him a small wad of bills. When they were gestured in Harry and Draco stood in the darkness as the pulsing music blared around them.

Harry could tell that Draco was out of his element here and he walked across the floor Draco tailing him as the pair of them caught a few eyes here and there. He grinned softly as Draco noticed their destination and started to blanch. Evidently Draco didn't want to dance. Harry smirked and leaned up to whisper into Draco's ear. It was mostly to be heard but Draco's startled reaction was entertaining.

"C'mon Draco, it's a dance club, if you don't dance you'll stand out, well more then you do now with that Platinum Blonde Hair and aristocratic frame." He smirked as Draco stopped trying to break away. He led the blonde onto the dance floor and noticed the multitude of eyes on them and decided to give the crowd a show.

If Draco had doubted this Harry before he wouldn't anymore. His entire body screamed predatory grace and cunning. He seemed to almost _move_ in a Slytherin fashion. Harry danced around Draco and the blonde was starting to get a bit nervous by how close Harry was becoming. Harry's amused hand slipped across Draco's side and back.

Draco started to focus on the music moving like the muggles surrounding them and losing himself in the beat. The crowd pretty much stared at the two gorgeous pale boys dancing together. They were almost polar opposites beyond their almost identical frames. Harry's black hair and green eyes contrasted Draco's almost white hair and grey eyes.

Harry smirked as the crowd was drawn visibly to them as Harry slowly steered Draco to the centre of floor. He could practically hear the girls and a few boys drooling over them and then as the song started to come to a close Harry leaned in Casually stealing a kiss from Draco. Harry had expected the blond to suddenly back off so when he'd suddenly grabbed Harry's neck and dragged him into a firm Kiss Harry had been caught a bit off Guard. After a short but passionate kiss he watched Draco suddenly stagger back and stare at him aghast.

Harry chuckled as the Taller boy spun and ran through the crowd. Harry smiled and slipped over to the bar to get a drink.

* * *

At about 4 in the morning he slipped into his apartment and wasn't surprised to find Draco glaring out the window while sitting on the couch in dark. Harry chuckled as he put his shoes and jacket away and started to head for bedroom. When Draco barked out a question he paused.

"What was that, Potter?" He almost snarled and Harry turned to study him.

"It was a kiss Draco. If you want another one you know where to find me. Though I'm a bit tipsy so I can't promise I won't take advantage of you." Harry walked into his room and got ready for bed. As he lay in the dark staring up at the ceiling he'd almost given up and rolled over to sleep when he heard his door open with a soft click.


	2. PW:R Drarry pt 2

**A/N:** Alright So, here's the second half of the PW:R Harry and Draco. I might post occasional snippets of these two as time goes by. We'll see.

Harry sat up in bed as the pale moonlight came pouring in the large bay windows in his bedroom. The soft breeze that slipped through the open windows caressed his bar torso. He glanced down at the stormy grey eyes eyes that peered back at him. Draco had scoffed at his bed before. Harry had been laying on the black sheets in the dark room. He'd noticed how dark Harry's wardrobe had been and wondered if Harry had been Goth in his other universe.

Harry took reached over into his bedside table and took out a small wrapped object and smiled down at Draco as he lit it up and took a drag off the object.

"Is that a Muggle...cigarette?" Draco asked curiously and Harry shook his head with a smirk and offered the object to Draco. When the blond boy say up and took a long pull on the object he paused a second before turning a bit green and coughing violently for several minutes. Harry laughed at Draco's reaction and took the object back smoking the rest of it as Draco recovered. Draco blinked softly and glanced around taking in the room for a moment before speaking.

"Potter...Harry, what the hell was in that thing...everything feels a bit fuzzy." Harry just laughed and filled Draco in on Marijuana. When the smaller boy just nodded and sighed looking up at Harry. Harry chuckled and studied Draco. When Draco asked a question Harry just smirked.

"So...do you want to like...go on a date or something?" Harry just smirked at Draco and quirked a brow.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you just offer to take Harry Potter, you're 'rival' out on a date?" He laughed softly and then smirked at the boy. "And didn't you just run away from home, you'll need a job before you can do that." He laughed as his words sank into Draco's mind. He just laughed. "Don't worry about it Dray. There's a shop downstairs, I can get you something there, I know the owner and it's just retail not hard."

He yawned and lay back in the dark sheets while studying the blonde laying naked beneath the sheets next to him. It'd be an interesting adventure with the blond. Harry wasn't normally so fond of pretty boys, but Draco was just too cute. He smirked as the other boy looked curious and gestured for him to ask away.

"In this other world...How old were you when you first killed someone." Harry eyed Draco for a few minutes and shook his head quietly considering the question. "I was 16. I strangled him to death with a chain. But by the time I died when I was 19 I'd killed hundreds. Back then if you were good with a gun it wasn't too personal. It's why I like the wands...like a gun just lacking the ammo."

He studied the blonde curiously as related the fact that he was a hardened killer to the boy. He saw the conflicted look in his eyes. Finally he spoke.

"Why were you in that cell Dray?" He studied Draco as the boy sighed and ruffled his messy blond hair.

"I was ordered to kill this girl... she just looked up at me, her arms and legs had been broken and she was bleeding...and I could tell she'd given up, but I just couldn't do it. I said no and they just killed her before me and locked me in that room. A week later you showed up." He shook his head and shuddered and Harry let out a dark chuckle.

He'd ended up with someone who couldn't kill, and he'd just told the boy that he'd killed hundreds of people. He eyed the boy and spoke softly.

"I'm going to have to kill people Dray, Your father included most likely, is that a problem? If it is I can send you off to Dumbledore and his goons, they'll take care of you." He watched the blonde as he spoke and was startled when the blonde pounced on him knocking him back and kissing him roughly.

"No. It's fine... They won't expect you to be like this Harry. You were just some idealistic kid here...when you come after them, you'll be killing them all and letting Merlin sort them out?" He asked softly. Harry laughed at the Merlin reference but nodded calmly.

"Yeah Draco. I doubt they'll see me coming." He smiled and then gestured to the wall. Draco saw the swords sitting in fixtures on the wall and knew that Harry was just as deadly with them by his casual action. Harry smirked at Draco as the taller boy lay across them and then he chuckled.

"Shall we see what else we can get to before the sun comes up?" Harry spoke and was silenced as Draco leaned in to kiss him.

When the sun rose a few hours later Harry lay in bed watching Draco sleep contently on his shoulder. As he settled back in to sleep and watch the sun rising in his window he wondered what the others would say once they saw him.

The days went fast the rest of that summer. In the summer Draco helped Harry with his practice, Harry helped Draco with his exercise. The pair red a lot of books that Harry had acquired from the Black Family Library and the pair worked hard. Harry also taught Draco how to use a pair of small easily concealed knives.

Draco and Harry went on a few dates but always ended up back at the clubs before the end of the night. Draco worked hard at the Shop below Harry's apartment and managed to save a decent sum of money. His schooling was luckily already paid for through seventh year.

When September first rolled around Harry and Draco showed up at Kings Cross. Harry's hair was long and tied back in a ponytail and he'd lost his glasses replacing them with Normal Muggle Contacts. He was dressed in well fitted dark muggle clothes. Draco stood next to him his own hair was long but left free around his face. He'd stopped slicking it back with all that gel. This with his fine silk shirt and tailored slacks made him look rather nice.

The Pair made their way onto the Express and put their trunks away. As Harry and Draco settled in discussing a theory that Harry had read last week and showed Draco they paused as the door the compartment came open. The pair of redheads and the bushy brunette stood in the compartment in shock for a few moments before anyone spoke. Amusingly it was Draco who spoke.

"Can I help you Weasley?" He asked calmly as he glanced at Harry. After Draco had nearly lost his job at the shop Harry had given him a few books on courtesy and etiquette. The boy had taken the books to heart and worked hard to become at least a little more polite. Even to people that he thoroughly disliked. When Ron growled and prepared to throw an accusation Harry snapped.

"Weasley. You're not welcome here, Hermione, you and Ginerva are quite welcome to join us though. We're discussing Gerard's theory of spell compression." The pair turned back to each other ignoring Ron's sputtering. Ginny seeing that Ron was about to make an ass of himself, and remembering what Harry had done to him in the summer led him off. Harry and Draco were discussing the theory when Hermione tentatively chimed in. Soon the Trio were discussing the theorem quite in depth.

After an hour or two a small blond girl that Harry didn't recognize entered the compartment and settled herself on a seat. He noticed the look on Draco's face and sent him a reproachful look. He glanced back at the blond to find her staring at him with her oddly protuberant eyes. When she spoke Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"You're not Harry...I'd hoped that I'd gotten through to him but I suppose not." She spoke quietly and then glanced at Hermione and Draco who were staring at her. Seeing something in Draco she let out a soft giggle and spoke.

"Oh, even if I hadn't seen the different person behind your eyes, the protective Malfoy would have been a dead give away. I always knew that Draco was attracted to our Harry, but sadly our Harry was as straight as they come." She giggled as the flabbergasted looks on Draco and Hermione's faces. When Draco looked to Harry he shrugged and glanced at Hermione.

Seeing her about to protest he touched her arm and shook his head. She looked between him and Draco and then giggled a bit. When Harry looked at Draco and then saw him studying Hermione. Harry crossed his arms and stared at Draco. He'd spoken to him long and hard about the Blood Purity issue and the boy had finally agreed that it wasn't true. When he saw Harry looking at him he heaved out a sigh and spoke softly.

"Hermione, Luna? I'm sorry about how I treated you both over the years. It wasn't very nice of me, but I guess I didn't know better. I was jealous of how smart you were Hermione, and Luna, well, you're just an odd duck." He used one of Harry's expressions and smiled a bit when Luna giggled at it. Seeing Hermione's dubious look he glanced at Harry.

"Hermione, don't worry about Draco, he'll behave." As Harry spoke glanced at Draco and smirked. "Won't you Dray?" He asked calmly and the blond blushed and nodded softly. Harry grinned at the expression knowing how Draco hated how girly he got when Harry called him by his nickname.

Harry and the others paused as the noticed how dark it'd gotten out the windows. The four had been discussing the various spell theory's that they'd been researching and soon it was time to change for Hogwarts. When Harry slipped on his robe he stared curiously down at where the Gryffindor Patch was supposed to be. It didn't show the Red and Gold symbol. It also didn't show the unsorted Hogwarts symbol, this was a pale silver symbol with a large intricate letter 'R' on it. As he glanced at the others seeing the Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw patches on their breasts.

Harry shrugged and then moved along with the others taking the carriages up to the castle. When he entered the Hall though a dull bell sounded throughout the Hall and the hat sitting on the stool at the head of the hall called out dully. "Resorting required. Mr. Potter, please wait up here to the right of the Staff table." As he spoke Harry shrugged and moved to stand by the table waving back at Hagrid as the large man entered the Hall from the left.

Harry stood still through the song and the sorting until the hat called him over. Harry settled on the stool and place his hat upon his head. Hearing the Hat murmuring in his head Harry listened to the Hat speak.

"_Hrm...it's been quite a while since a Knight of any sort came through these halls."_ Harry chuckled and continued to listen. Evidently the Hat recognized his world's Riddle's right to proclaim himself a Lord.

"_Well, there are rules for this sort of thing. If the school was attacked would you be willing to defend it? Against anyone short of the Queen of this land? You're lord is dead so while you are a knight you can give up that rank and become a normal student."_ Harry listened to the Hat talk and considered the question. He wouldn't really have any issue defending the castle if he had to. He thought as much toward the hat and it responded calmly.

"_Alright, then in that case there's a special place for you. Make sure to collect your badge and pamphlet from Dumbledore because you are now part of the -"_ "**Castle Garrison**" Harry slipped the hat off and walked over to Dumbledore and studied the man as he stared at Harry in shock. After a few moments he waved his wand causing a silver badge and a book to appear. He handed the two objects to Harry and waved him off.

When Harry moved back into the Hall Proper her saw a small Round table appear between the House Tables and the Head Table. He assumed he was to sit here and settled himself at the only chair. He watched everyone watching him and then ignored them as he turned back to the food and began to eat.

When the meal was complete Harry turned in his chair and looked back at Dumbledore as the man started to give his typical start of year announcements. When he heard his name mentioned Harry tuned in fully.

"And the Forbidden Forest is of course, forbidden to students. Now then, As you might of noticed Mr. Potter was sorted into the Castle Garrison. That house as it was existed because of the young Knights in the days of old that would attend the school. They would agree to swear fealty to the castle for the duration of their stay and in return they were paid by the school to defend it in case of attack.

"Now, there are several things that you must keep in mind. Mr. Potter is the captain of the Guard. He has most of the power of a prefect in most cases. He doesn't have the power to take or give points, or detentions. But in the events of crimes within the school he has the power to detain students and bring it to my attention. Mr. Potter, please come with me to the staff room after the feast. After that I will show you to your rooms." He nodded as the prefects gathered up the first years and led them out of the hall.

Harry moved easily along after Dumbledore. Even though he had most of this universe's Harry's memories he didn't know what to expect. As he entered the Staff Room he saw all the teachers gathered around and he smiled at Hagrid. The large man had helped him plot his escape from Grimmauld Place. He studied Snape and noticed an odd look in his eye.

Finally Dumbledore joined them and settled in gesturing for Harry to take an empty seat. He had evidently explained the situation to the other teachers as he started to speak.

"Harry, you never told me that Riddle made you a 'Knight' as his titled of Lord wasn't contested in that world, that makes you a magically recognized knight in our world, hence your position. That book before you gives you all the details but I summarize your duties and what not for the rest of the teachers." Dumbledore spoke calmly and took a breath.

"The castle Garrison was a group of students that when outside classes or in emergency situations on Hogwarts Grounds, have all the rights, duties and privileges of an Auror. When in classes they are treated as students except for two small differences. They have no House Points, and when cannot be assigned detentions. Any sort of issues with Harry will have to be brought up to me and I will determine how much his pay is to be docked." Harry nodded as Dumbledore spoke and when the others nodded Harry was dismissed for the night.

As he headed to part of the castle that Dumbledore described he was a bit amused to find Draco, Hermione, and Luna standing there. As he neared her heard Hermione speak to Draco.

"See, I told you Draco, this is where the Garrison is located." Harry glanced at Hermione and Draco before glancing at Luna and raising an eyebrow.

"I got bored and followed those two." She grinned and Harry shook his head giving the suit of armor guarding the wall a password and causing it to slide aside. The Room that was revealed was well cleaned. A Large common room with a suits of armor around the outside, three large fireplaces and carious couches, chair and work tables.

He saw two stair wells one going up, and one going down. Between the Stair wells was a wooden door. He walked over and looked at the downward travelling stairs. It seemed to lead down to some sort of Holding area. The Upward Staircases lead up to Dormitories. When he glanced back at Hermione she looked perturbed.

"Where are the girls dorms?" She asked and Luna spoke up.

"Hermione, the last time these quarters were used was in 1754. Women weren't made into the Knights of Land before then, so there was never a need for female dorms." Harry listened to the two women speak as he opened up the door that lead into a large office. It was well appointed with a large desk, bookshelves on the walls beside the door that harry entered, and along the wall opposite with another door leading to private quarters. The Two other walls were filled up with Large Maps that included Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

One map was similar to the Marauder's map showing each person in the castle barring the dormitories, showers, and any hidden rooms. The other map was a ward Diagram showing the strength of each ward. Harry studied the map and shrugged deciding he'd have to learn to read it before too long.

As he glanced back at the others he laughed seeing Hermione drooling at all the old books. He grinned and waved them off. "Alright you lot off to bed with you, Hermione you can read the books tomorrow, it's the weekend." He chuckled as Hermione pouted and then trailed off with Luna. Seeing Draco eying him he laughed.

"Can I help you Dray?" He asked amusedly. When Draco responded Harry couldn't hold back the smirk.

"You said it's time to go to bed. So, lead on." The pair of them wandered back into the Private quarters of the Garrison Captain and settled into the dark silk sheets that matched Harry's preferences quite well.


	3. PW:R Drarry pt 3

**A/N**: Okay, so...three parts so far, I wonder how far this will go.

* * *

Harry groaned dully as he came to full wakefulness. He stared around the large empty room and turned to his side to find his bed empty. The part of the bed that Draco had occupied last night was still warm and when Harry listened closely he heard the sound of the shower going. Draco was evidently in the en-suite bathroom. Harry dragged himself to his feet and peered around at the large room. In his haste to get into bed last night he hadn't really looked.

The Bedroom was large and very tastefully decorated. The bed was large and soft with black silk hangings. The sheets bore an entirely silver Crest of Hogwarts. Harry glanced around at the suits of armor around the room and then over at the three doors out of the room. There was an large walk in Closet. To the right of the closet was the en-suite bathroom where Draco was in the process of showering. Harry walked over and opened the door to the Walk in closet and slipped in noting that the House Elves had transferred his clothing into the Closet.

As well as the normal clothes that he had bough Harry found several outfits that looked a lot like armor. He chuckled and took out one of the uniforms deciding that he should at least try it on. He smiled and studied the garment before moving upstairs to use the normal barracks showers since Draco was taking his time.

When Harry re-entered the bedroom he found Draco toweling off his long hair. Draco was dressed in black version of the uniform without the robe. It was the weekend so student uniforms weren't required. Harry entered as he finished fixing a few clasps on his jacket. Harry was wearing jet colored slacks and polished black shoes. His torso was clothed in a silver button down shirt, black vest, and finally a Suit Jacket with a silver Hogwarts Crest over his heart.

The two eyed each other and Harry chuckled at the hungry look in his lover's eyes. He studied Draco and crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Dray, behave. We have to go eat breakfast with the 'peasants' and then Hermione and Luna are coming over for the afternoon. You're rather insatiable." Harry let out an amused laugh and turned heading out the door. As he paused at the door to the office and glanced back he offered Draco his hand.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

* * *

When Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy entered the Great hall standing closely together the whispers started. Harry was wearing his uniform but Draco was also wearing a variation of the typical Hogwarts uniform. As Harry moved to his table he smiled at Hermione and Luna and gestured for them to join him and Draco for Breakfast. As Harry sat down he noticed a small note appear on his plate. He glanced up at Dumbledore after reading the note. The man wished to meet after breakfast.

As he was studying Dumbledore Harry missed the plates, cutlery, and goblets appearing before his friends. Harry glanced back as Draco and Hermione started to bicker about something. He grinned at Luna who just smirked back at him. As Harry started to fill his plate he didn't see the murderous look that Ronald Weasley was giving. Ginerva Weasley on the other hand did see the look and she kept her head down.

After breakfast Harry told the other that he'd meet them in the Garrison after he'd talked with Dumbledore. Harry moved up the Halls heading toward the Seventh floor corridor and before long he was standing before the Gargoyle statue. The Statue seemed to almost regard him before stepping to the left. This gave Harry Pause. He'd been certain that he'd have to guess dozens of sweets just get past the guardian. At least that's what the other Harry's memories had led him to believe.

With short order he found himself standing in the office with Dumbledore and the Four heads of house. Harry studied Dumbledore and bowed his head quickly giving him the Ancient wizard's version of a salute. A Closed Fist pressed against his heart. Dumbledore returned the gesture and then motioned for Harry to take the free spot. As Harry eyed Dumbledore he chuckled at the first question that left the aging wizard's lips.

"Welcome Harry, we're here to discuss how you know young Mr. Malfoy. As you might have heard from your friends. Your counterpart and Mr. Malfoy didn't exactly get along." Harry nodded easily remembering the confused looks on Hermione and Ron's face when they had discovered him with Draco on the train. He studied the unreadable look on the face of the dark haired pale figure, Snape, his memories supplied him. Harry glanced back to Dumbledore.

"I was out visiting Dance Clubs and I thought I'd find a wizarding one. My memories had nothing related to them." Harry said softly while his mind added a silent _'not surprisingly'_ Harry did have all the memories of his counterpart's life. Including the abusive household he'd grown up in. He was lucky to have been raised most of his life by his parents. He studied Dumbledore calmly before he finally spoke.

"I suppose a Death eater or one of their children was there when I was and I sort of blacked out. When I woke up I was locked in a cell with Draco. They weren't the greatest at prisoner control. They didn't really check me over. I got a pin out of my hair and picked the lock on the shackles. I saw Draco there and he looked hurt, and I just assumed that he'd be of some help. I picked his shackles and got him out and then I got my gun." Seeing the concerned looks on the faces of three of the professor's he assumed that only Snap and Dumbledore knew about the Gun.

He shrugged softly and spoke. "I used it to kill the two guards at the end of the hall and I snuck up to the bitches room. She had my wand I managed to kill one of the men with her, and wound the other who Draco finished off. She called Draco Cousin, did her 'I'm a crazy fucking bitch' routine and then Draco took a shot at her. When she was distracted deflecting the curse I slammed my fist into her face, broke both her wrists and collected my wand." Harry spoke with a detached calm and then dusted off his sleeve.

"Since she left me alive, I returned the favor and merely crushed her ankle before I led Draco out of the house through a secret passage. We walked into Greater Hangleton then took the train to London from there. Since then Draco stayed with me at my apartment." He shrugged as he finished his report. He watched Dumbledore nod calmly and then thought back to the discussion that the two of them had had before Harry had moved out.

* * *

Harry stormed into one of the deserted offices of Grimmauld place. Dumbledore arrived in the dusty room a few moments later. With a casual wave of his wand the room was clean. He studied Harry calmly and then put his wand away and the visage of an old grandfather melted away. The twinkling in his eyes retracted to reveal the warrior beneath.

"Sir. I can't stand it here. These people are starting to grate. The only people I can tolerate are Ginerva and Hermione and those two need time to grieve, whenever I'm in the room they look like they want to sob. Ronald keeps sending dirty looks my way. The only person that talks to me normally is Moody, and even then exchanging War stories gets old fast. I have to get out." Harry growled and ran a hand through his lengthening hair and looked at Dumbledore.

"I can understand that Harry. The issue is that you're not safe anywhere else. I put a Fidelius charm on house here which is why it cannot be found." The old man adjusted his robes while he spoke and then Harry turned to look at the man.

"If I get somewhere else would you put a charm over that place? I'll be sure to attend Hogwarts in the fall, I need to learn to control this magic, and I have no issue fighting in your war. If your Riddle's anything like mine he deserves to die. I just need to be away from here, I'd rather not rip off Ronald or Molly's arms and beat them to death with them." He noticed the amused look in Dumbledore's eyes and looked at him pleadingly.

"Alright Harry, go to Gringotts in the morning and have them locate you a small flat, once that is done, contact me and I will set some wards over the property." Harry almost cheered but kept it to a thankful nod.

* * *

Harry studied Dumbledore who had his 'Grandfather' persona going full force. Most people were fooled by that but Harry knew that Dumbledore had killed Grindelwald and that hadn't been the first person that he'd have to killed. Harry studied Dumbledore as the man started discussing Harry's duties and jobs. Harry randomly felt a flight of fancy grip him and spoke calmly.

"I'm Drafting Draco, Hermione, and Luna into the Garrison. Draco will be moving into the actual Garrison, but Hermione and Luna have the choice." He spoke calmly and studied the reactions of the others. He saw an angry look flash across the woman in the red, McGonagall his mind supplied.. The shorter Figure, Flitwick, looked a bit ashamed. Finally the head of Hufflepuff, Sprout, Just looked confused. Snape didn't really react, but Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a bit more.

"Well, that's fine, Have them sign one of these forms. The one on the left makes them Full Guards, with the same rights and Duties as you, the second makes them Deputies, much like prefects, where they can be asked to help but are still marginally attached to their houses." Harry took the sheaf and seeing that he was no longer needed he moved on toward the Garrison.

* * *

Harry entered the large Common room of the Garrison and noticed Draco and Hermione practically shouting at one another. As he stepped into the room the two fell silent and he looked at Luna. She was laying on her back on one of the comfy chairs holding a book upside down and reading it. When she noticed his look she spoke up.

"Hermione and Draco are debating about Hose Elf Rights." She said casually and Harry glanced at the two with a raised eyebrow. His memory's informed him what House Elves were and why they might need rights. As he looked at Draco the blond spoke.

"That..that...insufferable know it all won't listen to me when I tell her that House elves don't want to be free, and that all her stupidity just insults them." Harry chuckled at how irritated his lover looked. Draco's hair which had been pulled back into a ponytail now had several locks free. Dray had a bad habit of running his hands through it when he got agitated. He chuckled and tugged Dray into a hug. He grinned a bit as Draco hugged him back tightly.

"Dobby." Harry called out easily after a moment of hugging causing the elf to appear with a pop. "Hello other Harry Potter sir!" He spoke with an uneasy cadence. "How can Dobby be of assistance?" Harry studied the elf for a few moments before speaking.

"Dobby, can you tell Hermione what you told the other me last Christmas?" He looked at Hermione and watched as Dobby talked to her for twenty minutes about how all the other elves were so insulted that Dobby had to clean the whole tower himself. He even still had all the hats and scarves. He told her that most elves is happy to be enslaved, that they want to take care of people.

Harry and Draco were cuddling on a loveseat with a book in their lap when Hermione walked up to them and spoke softly. As Harry glanced up Draco just huffed and kept reading. After a few moment Harry elbowed his lover. When Draco still didn't respond Harry spoke calmly.

"Draco Scorpius Malfoy, you will talk to the poor girl or you will be sleeping on the couch for a week." Harry said coldly and Draco huffed and glanced up at Hermione. When the girl apologized he nodded and accepted her apology with a little urging by Harry. Once she'd apologized Hermione went and collected one of the books and four settled in to read for most of the afternoon.

* * *

When Dinner rolled around Harry and the group moved into the as of yet unused room. It held a large circular table and as they settled in around it platters of food appeared and Harry studied the others and chuckled softly speaking.

"So, when I was speaking with Dumbledore this afternoon I mentioned to him that I'd be using my ability as captain to recruit a few students into the barracks if they agree. You three are my choices so far. You can be a page, where you'd be attached to your house, unpaid but with less duties, or you can fully join the Garrison in which case you'd be paid and remit from detentions and house point removal.

Harry went on to detail the duties they'd be expected to perform. Mediating disputes, Patrolling the corridors and arresting people who commit crimes and in certain rare circumstances meting out punishments. Harry looked at Draco knowing that his lover would take the position. He studied Luna wondering what she'd do. He knew from his predecessor's memories that she wasn't exactly treated well in her house. So when she chose to take on the full Garrison he wasn't surprised. As he studied Hermione he'd guessed that she'd only start out as a page.

Harry took the filled out forms once Dinner was finished and dropped them in the out box on his desk. As he stood before the trio he smirked.

"Luna the House elves will move yourself to the Barracks upstairs. You can have whatever Dorm you want all to yourself. Me and Dray can be found in the Bedroom behind the office most days if we're not out here or on the grounds. For the sake of your poor virgin eyes do knock." Harry finished with a soft smirk.

The three Knights walked the page back up to the Gryffindor common room before returning to their own Common room for the night.

As Harry and Draco got ready for bed Harry just watched his lover stripping down. While he considered how different this world was he didn't notice his Lover pouncing upon him until he found himself pinned down under a hail of wet kisses. He chuckled softly and rolled Dray over and smirked down at him stormy gray eyes meeting emerald green.


End file.
